Terrorism
(ending soon) Terrorism is... Links: http://time.com/4492872/kehoe-attack-history/ http://www.aljazeera.com/indepth/opinion/2013/05/20135712155495678.html "Let's remember that yesterday it was Nelson Mandela who the United States labelled a "terrorist", and today it's a Palestinian, an Afghan and now Assata. Tomorrow it could be a labour organiser, a student activist, a teacher, or maybe even you." Neoconservatism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Power_of_Nightmares Russia Chechnyan war lead to Vladimir Putin's power. The recent history of terrorist attacks in Russia - Washington Post "In the era of Vladimir Putin, fighting terrorism has become a top priority for the Russian government. It has proved to be a defining aspect of the Russian president's tough-guy persona — one of his most famous comments was that he would pursue Chechen terrorists everywhere, even in the “outhouse,” and “rub them out.”" "September 1999 — Bombings of apartment buildings killed almost 300 people in Moscow, Buynaksk and Volgodonsk between Sept. 4 and 16. The attacks were blamed on Chechen separatists and eventually led to the second Chechen war, but some conspiracy theories link Russia's intelligence services to the attacks." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terrorism_in_Russia "The Russian apartment bombings were a series of bombings in Russia that killed nearly 300 people and, together with the Dagestan War, led the country into the Second Chechen War. The five bombings took place in Moscow and two other Russian towns during ten days of September 1999. None of the Chechen field commanders accepted the responsibility for the bombing. Chechen president Aslan Maskhadov denied involvement of his government." USA 9/11 Attacks lead to George W. Bush's power. School and Workplace Massacres https://overland.org.au/2012/08/when-the-burning-moment-breaks-gun-control-and-rage-massacres/ "‘Rage,’ she writes, ‘is by no means an automatic reaction to misery and suffering as such; no one reacts with rage to a disease beyond the powers of medicine or to an earthquake, or, for that matter, to social conditions which seem to be unchangeable. Only where there is reason to suspect that conditions could be changed and are not, does rage arise.’ Ames suggests workplace massacres migrated into the US school system in the 90s, precisely because the education system manifested the worst aspects of the Reaganite industrial culture. There was, he argues, the ‘continuity of misery and entrapment from school to office … Even physically, they look alike and act on the mind in a similar way: the overhead fluorescent lights, the economies-of-scale-purchased industrial carpeting and linoleum floors, the stench of cleaning chemicals in the restrooms, the same stalls with the same latches and the same metal toilet paper holders …’" "In that setting, is it really so surprising that Grenfell’s joy of battle takes a certain proportion of damaged men by the throat, that some of those who know themselves to be among the detritus of a neoliberal order seek the power and clarity that comes from aiming a rifle and pulling its trigger? Ames recently discussed the rage murdersconducted by One L Goh in Oakland California, who shot eight people, killing three, in Cleveland early this year: ‘He failed at everything; he was one of those faceless, anonymous losers. But there was one thing he could still excel at, something that could get him attention, something that this country perversely celebrates: mass murder in a blaze of anti-glory. So long as you’re ready to make that transformation-of-character into a death row inmate, that option is always available here.’" Category:Politics Category:Violence Category:Culture Category:Imperialism